


Let me be your present!

by jenjen92



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Birthday, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Sweet, They Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: Despite failing before, Hinata was determined to have sex with Kageyama for his birthday. With some practice alone and advice from a slightly embarrassed Sugawara, Hinata is now ready for their first time.





	

Kageyama's lips were hot against his neck. They were not biting but pressing short, wet kisses in a trail down to his collar bone. Hinata gasped, the sound leading to a groan which was captured in an instant by Kageyama's mouth. He kissed back fiercely, tongues wrestling together as Hinata continued to let out streams of low noises. The hand that was resting on his inner thigh moved upwards, slipping down the front of Hinata's boxer shorts, before dropping downwards to take his erection in his grip.

Hinata broke the kiss, throwing his head back, as Kageyama began to stroke him with his firm hand. Kageyama was beginning to pant hard now, breath blowing against Hinata's ear as he cupped his head with his free hand, hips jutting in small movements. The hand moved from Hinata's erection, travelling across his body until it sat above his ass. A long finger slipped downwards, moving towards the cleft of his ass-

Hinata flinched, scrambling from his position on Kageyama's lap and practically launching himself on to the floor in his panic.

"Oi!" Kageyama called, although he seemed more worried than angry, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, of course!" Hinata said as he clambered back on to his feet, "Perfect."

"Good." Kageyama said, reaching out for him.

Hinata instinctively took a step back, a look of hurt flashing across Kageyama's face.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said quietly, the words causing Hinata's chest to clench.

"I know that, idiot." Hinata said, sitting back on Kageyama's lap, side-wards this time instead of straddling him.

He was no longer hard, and neither was Kageyama, as he felt himself being wrapped in a protective warmth.

"We don't need to do anything." Kageyama murmured as he nuzzled into the mass of Hinata's orange hair, "Alright?"

"Okay."

Allowing himself to be cradled in his boyfriend's arms, Hinata closed his eyes and began to relax. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he was letting Kageyama down.

 

It wasn't as though Hinata did not want to have sex with Kageyama. He did, very much, and the thought of it occupied too many of his dreams each night and in particularly boring lessons. But there was a fear that he could not shake from the back of his mind. Hinata wasn't ready.

That night, hands shaking as he navigated the web page, Hinata began to read how to prepare himself for anal sex. Although Kageyama would always stop and never push him too far, it was clear how much he wanted to do it, and at the end of the week was Kageyama's birthday. Hinata could not think of a better present.

Deciding he had read enough, Hinata pulled out the bottle of lube that he ordered online and gave it a good squirt. Leaning back onto his bed, he pulled down his boxers and held his breath. Body tense, Hinata felt around his ass until he found the correct position. He pushed in with his fingers, a sharp pain shooting through him.

Swearing loudly, he removed them immediately, cuddling his pillow close to him as he waited for the pain to subside.

That wasn't going to work.

After his third failed attempt that week, Hinata decided he needed a different approach.

 

"Sugawara-san!"

Sugawara turned around as Hinata charged towards him from across the gym, giving him a small smile.

"Hm? What is it?"

Hinata quickly scanned his surroundings, making sure that the rest of the volleyball team were busy.

"Can I ask you about something?"

"Go ahead." Sugawara said with another one of his kind smiles.

"Well, I..." Hinata took a deep breath, "I need you to help me have sex with Kageyama."

Sugawara's face dropped, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"W-what..."

"Every time I try to put my finger inside it doesn't work, it feels all argghh and I know that with the captain you-"

"Okay, okay. Stop right there Hinata." Sugawara said, looking unusually flustered as he called over Sawamura.

"Daichi, I am taking Hinata to the club room for a little while to talk to him about something." He said in a low voice, "Make sure _nobody_ comes anywhere near or else."

 

Hinata followed a very red looking Sugawara into the club room, sitting down on the tatami floor.

"Hinata." He started in a serious tone despite the way he shifted awkwardly, sitting down opposite him, "You don't have to have sex at all if you aren't ready. Kageyama hasn't been pressuring you, has he?"

"No." Hinata said, shaking his head, "But I know he wants to and his birthday is soon so I wanted to do it with him as a present."

"I see." Sugawara said, biting his lip, "Have you talked about this with him?"

"Er, no?"

Sugawara sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Hinata, do you know what the key to a successful relationship is?"

"Love!"

"Well, yes, that too." Sugawara said, "But also communication. It is really important to talk with each other about things like this, it is a big step. And you will both be only 16, so there is no hurry."

"Hmm...when did you first have sex with the captain, Sugawara-san?"

Sugawara once again turned red, coughing slightly.

"Last year, but we talked about it a lot before hand!"

"Then how did you do it so that it didn't hurt?" Hinata asked, Sugawara groaning.

"Why do you assume that I...alright. Okay." He said, "You need to make sure that you are really relaxed because if your body is tense then it'll hurt more. Lots of foreplay. Don't forget it's supposed to feel good so you can t..touch yourself in other places at the same time."

"Okay, what else?"

"What else?" Sugawara sighed, "Lot's of lubricant and definitely use a condom, alright? And if you want to stop at any time, know that you can, and don't feel bad about it."

"Thank you Sugawara-san!" Hinata said beaming, "I think I have a better idea to try it now."

"But you really don't have to, Hinata!" Sugawara said quickly, "There's lots of other things you can try together instead, like using your mouths or thighs-"

"Thighs?! How do you do that?"

"Just go back to practice, quickly!"

 

After practice, Hinata decided he was ready to try. Waiting until his sister was asleep, he tried to consider Sugawara's advice. Lying back on his bed, Hinata began to imagine how Kageyama would touch him, body already starting to feel hot. He always started with his neck, loving the sensitive area fully as he peppered it with nibbles and kisses. Then Kageyama moves to his chest, lightly teasing his fingertips over Hinata's pink nipples.

Holding his breath; Hinata simulated the action, letting out a gasp with his own touch. Hinata could feel himself begin to grow hard as he continued to give attention to his nipples, pinching and pulling on them slightly. Yes, he was definitely feeling more relaxed. Swallowing, Hinata reached down to grab his straining erection in his hand and began to pump it slowly. His hands were not as big as Kageyama's, and neither did they feel as good, but they were just as callused as he stroked himself in the way he liked.

"Ah...Kageyama..." He moaned lowly as he rubbed his thumb along the tip of his cock, getting his fingers sticky with his precome.

Hinata could feel the pressure building, and part of him wanted to continue jerking himself to the image of Kageyama in his mind until he lost himself in pleasure. But that wasn't his goal.

Managing to force his hand away from his cock, Hinata sat up and reached for the bottle of lube. He squeezed the bottle, coating his fingers in so much that it dribbled down onto the sheets. Remembering to breathe and still picturing Kageyama in his mind, he lined his finger at his entrance. Using his left hand to continue to stimulate his erection, Hinata pushed his finger inside of himself as he exhaled.

It hurt. It burned. Yet it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Feeling himself relax further, Hinata continued to open himself up as his breathing quickened. Kageyama's name fell from his lips as it started to feel better and he bravely inserted another finger. The stretch was a lot worse this time, but still bearable as he continued.

With his hand moving faster on his cock combined with the fingers pumping inside him, it wasn't long until Hinata reached his peak. He spilled over his hand with a low groan, body starting to ache in a variety of places. Reaching for a tissue he roughly cleaned himself up, a sense of achievement overcoming him.

Hinata felt ready.

 

"I want to have sex with you Kageyama."

"Haah?!"

They were sat on Kageyama's bed, his mom having rushed out earlier on an 'errand' after they ate his birthday cake, leaving them alone in the house.

"Don't you want to?" Hinata asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Of course I do, idiot!" Kageyama snapped, before his tone calmed, "But I didn't think you were ready."

"I wasn't." Hinata muttered, looking to the side, "But today is your birthday, and I have been practicing. So...let me be your present."

Kageyama looked just as embarrassed as Hinata felt as the words left his mouth, as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Hinata breathed, shuffling closer to Kageyama, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks..." Kageyama muttered before he wrapped his arms around Hinata's neck as he kissed him deeply.

Hinata kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his waist. Their kisses were now natural and practiced, deepening instinctively as their tongues moved together.

"Take this off?" Kageyama half questioned, tugging at Hinata's t-shirt.

He nodded. Thinking he might as well go all the way, Hinata stripped himself of all of his clothes until he was bare and blushing in front of him. His hands automatically went to his front in a futile attempt to cover what Kageyama had already seen.

"You undress too!"

Kageyama explored his body just as Hinata imagined, his skilled hands tracing down his chest and playing with his nipples. Letting out small gasps and moans he could feel himself grow harder, the anticipation building within him.

 

"So...how are we going to do this?" Kageyama said, pulling slightly away from him, "I don't have...anything."

"My bag." Hinata said quickly, "I have things in my bag."

They were both vague but somehow understanding each other.

"Sort of, get on all fours?" Kageyama said quietly, as he took the condom and lube from Hinata's bag.

"What, like a dog?" Hinata asked, frowning but getting into position as told. He felt horribly exposed waiting for Kageyama, wishing he could throw a blanket over his body.

"Yeah." Kageyama said, coating his fingers, "Oikawa said that it was a good way to start."

"Wait, you asked the great king?!" Hinata exclaimed, deciding to omit his own conversation with Sugawara, "That's so embarrassing!"

"Shut up, I just needed some advice." Kageyama said as he dribbled some of the lube around his entrance before dropping his voice lower, "Because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Waah, it's cold!"

"Just bear it for a moment, it'll warm up."

Hinata could feel Kageyama's hands tracing over his body, moving to and squeezing his ass as he waited with baited breath.

"I'm gonna put my finger in, alright?"

"You don't have to say each time." Hinata muttered, despite being thankful for the warning as he felt Kageyama's finger push inside him.

Once again he remembered to breath, adjusting to the feeling of Kageyama inside him.

"Is this alright?"

"Yeah, keep going."

He felt little discomfort with his finger, the practice he had done in his bedroom paying off.

"I'm gonna put in another."

"Just do it."

This time it did sting. Hinata could feel his body tensing as Kageyama pushed in another finger, muttering a line of curses under his breath.

"Oi, should I stop?" Kageyama said immediately, panic in his voice.

"No! No." Hinata said, willing himself to relax, "Just...t-touch me too?"

There was a small pause before Hinata felt Kageyama's hand on his waning erection, stroking it gently in time with his fingers. The pain began to fade, not quite changing to pleasure as he hoped, but it felt okay. Hinata could feel Kageyama close against him now, his erection pressing into his leg as the smell of sweat permeated the air.

Kageyama pulled away, Hinata's body feeling strangely empty as the fingers were removed from him.

Hinata heard the sound of a packet opening. Tilting his head he watched as Kageyama slipped a condom down his length before coating it with more lube. His body began to tremble. This was it. Kageyama was a lot bigger than his fingers, and the thought of his cock entering his body both excited and terrified him.

"I'm gonna..." Kageyama started, to Hinata's surprise sounding quite nervous.

"Go on...put it inside me." Hinata said, trying to keep calm and relaxed.

There was nothing, for a moment, until suddenly Hinata felt as though he was being ripped apart. The tip of Kageyama's dick was pushing against his rim, the stretch far too much. It took all he could to suppress a scream, whimpering as tears fell immediately from his eyes.

"Hinata, shit, I'm sorry." Kageyama said quickly, pulling away and rubbing his back soothingly.

"No, try again."

"Hinata-"

"Kageyama, _please_. Don't stop."

"Okay, okay."

Once again Hinata could feel Kageyama pushing inside him, the pain duller but still present. He continued to breathe, in and out, as his walls stretched to accommodate his boyfriend as he entered him slowly.

"Are you in?" He asked, feeling unbelievably full.

"Yeah." Kageyama said, sounding as though he was struggling to breathe himself, "Hinata- god, you feel..."

"Feel what?" Hinata said shakily, overwhelmed by all the different sensations.

"So damn good...shit..."

"I'll tell you when you can move."

Kageyama sat still inside him, Hinata beginning to adjust to the feeling of it. His cock was completely soft now as Kageyama reached for it, stroking it lightly as he tried to bring it back to life. He started to feel better with the action, small pricks of pleasure mixing with the ache.

"Move." Hinata whispered, his body feeling as though it was burning from the inside with beads of sweat running down his skin.

Kageyama gave a small, experimental thrust, barely pulling out of his body. He let out a small groan, the sound sending a small chill down Hinata's spine.

"Is that okay?" He asked, voice wavering.

" _Yes_ , just do it how you want." Hinata said, not sure how it was supposed to feel or how Kageyama was supposed to do it.

He thrust again, slightly harder this time, more sounds falling from both of their mouths. Repeating the motion, Kageyama began to build a rhythm, hands moving from Hinata's cock to wrap around his waist for more leverage.

"I-I'm not gonna be able to hold on." Kageyama panted, his rhythm already beginning to become more erratic, "You feel too good."

"Then don't." Hinata breathed, trying to push against Kageyama's thrusts.

Kageyama moved faster; breathing labored, until he stilled inside Hinata with a powerful thrust, shuddering with a cry of his name.

 

"I'm sorry...you didn't come..." Kageyama said after he had cleaned them both up, looking ashamed as he wrapped Hinata in his arms.

"It's alright." He whispered against him, "Next time will be even better, yeah?"

"Of course."

He relaxed against his boyfriend's chest, content despite the aches and awkwardness of what just happened. Even if it wasn't perfect, it was still their first, and the though that he became one with Kageyama sent a warmth to Hinata's chest.

"I love you Hinata, so much." Kageyama said, as he kept him close to his body, running his hands through his hair gently, "Thank you for this."

"I love you too." Hinata said, feeling sleepy as his eyes fluttered closed against his chest, "Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> They both tried! I just pictured their first time being totally awkward and not completely going to plan, but it's alright because they will have plenty of time to practice. ^^
> 
> It is no longer Kageyama's birthday here in Japan, (hello 5am again) but I think it still is in other places, so happy birthday Kageyama!
> 
> http://jenjen92x.tumblr.com/


End file.
